wake_up_girlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bokura no Frontier
This article is about the song Bokura no Frontier by Wake Up, Girls!. For information on the CD single of the same name go to Bokura no Frontier (Single). is a song performed by Wake Up, Girls!. History Bokura no Frontier is used as the ending theme to the anime Scorching Ping Pong Girls. Releases Bokura no Frontier appears on the CD single Bokura no Frontier. The short version of the music video debuted on YouTube October 2, 2016 and the full version on the DVD of the Bokura no Frontier single. Audio Lyrics English= My phone rang from over on my desk. You said, "Let's go somewhere!" I didn't really feel like hanging out, But I was happy you asked. I wasn't able to beat my record. I was so close, but made a mistake. No matter how much I tried day after day, something felt incomplete. I reached my hand toward a goal atop a high wall— Just a bit further... just a bit further until I can reach it! Blue, blue sky... The sky right before our eyes Is so beautiful that I invite you along effortlessly! Blue, blue sky... I wanna get my hands on the red fruit floating there— Let's go forth, across our frontier! I injured myself on an important day. You ran extra to make up for what I couldn't do. I apologized and bought you a drink; We stood side-by-side, drinking and laughing! I wasn't interested in love yet— I was okay with having something missing. I was always in a trance, No chance to let my eyes wander! Blue, blue sky... That heart-racing blue Turns the tears and sweat into fun times! Blue, blue sky... With this sky coated in our shared feelings, I feel like I'm about to get sucked in! All this winning, losing, ending in draws... It's no wonder I'm so up and down. But I don't want to make excuses, So let's always keep on competing! Even if part of these days was stripped away, No matter how many years may pass, I bet we can keep going onward, further and further— That's just how I feel! I like who I am right now— I like who all of us are! Just a bit further... just a bit further until we can reach it! Blue, blue sky... The sky right before our eyes Is so beautiful that I invite you along effortlessly! Blue, blue sky... I wanna get my hands on the red fruit floating there— I reached out for what I had longed for... Let's go forth, across our frontier! |-| Romaji= Tsukue no ue denwa ga natta Dekakeyou yo to kimi ga itta Asobitai kibun janakatta Dakedo ureshikattanda Kiroku nurikaerarenakatta Oshii tokoro machigaechatta Mainichi wa ganbattemo dokoka fukanzen datta Takai kabe no ue ni aru akogare ni te o nobashita Mou chotto mou chotto tsukamesou Blue Blue Sky Me no mae ni aru sora wa Sugoku kirei de sasou yo jouzu ni Blue Blue Sky Kagayaku ano akai mi ga hoshii yo Susume bokura no furontia Taisetsu na hi ni kega shichatta Kimi ga sono bun made hashitta Gomen ne tte juusu ogotta Narande nonde waraiatta Koi ni wa mada kyoumi nakatta Taritenai no wa yoyuu datta Itsumo muchuu de Yosomi o shiteru sukima mo nakattanda Blue Blue Sky Dokidoki saseru ao ga Namida mo ase mo tanoshisa ni kaeru Blue Blue Sky Nnaji omoi nurikometa kono sora Suikomaresou ni naru yo Kachi to make to de hikiwake Appudaun shiteru wake Iitakunai na iiwake Itsumademo kyousou shiyou Kitto doko kiritottemo Tabun nannen tattemo Saki made yukeru hazu da motto motto Nante omotteirundarou Sonna jibun mo suki da yo Sonna minna ga suki da yo Mou chotto mou chotto tsukamesou Blue Blue Sky Me no mae ni aru sora wa Sugoku kirei de sasou yo jouzu ni Blue Blue Sky Kagayaku ano akai mi ga hoshii yo Akogare no hou e kono te nobashita Susume bokura no furontia |-| Kanji= 机の上　電話が鳴った でかけようよときみが言った 遊びたい気分じゃなかった だけど嬉しかったんだ 記録ぬりかえられなかった 惜しいところ間違えちゃった 毎日は頑張ってもどこか不完全だった 高い壁の上にある　憧れに手をのばした もうちょっと　もうちょっと　つかめそう Blue Blue Sky 目の前にある空は すごく綺麗で　誘うよ　じょうずに Blue Blue Sky 輝くあの赤い実がほしいよ 進め　僕らのフロンティア 大切な日にケガしちゃった きみがそのぶんまで走った ごめんねってジュースおごった ならんでのんで笑いあった 恋にはまだ興味なかった たりてないのは余裕だった いつも夢中で よそ見をしてる隙間もなかったんだ Blue Blue Sky ドキドキさせる青が 涙も汗も楽しさにかえる Blue Blue Sky おなじ想い塗りこめた　この空 すいこまれそうになるよ 勝ちと負けとで引き分け アップダウンしてるワケ いいたくないな言い訳 いつまでも競争しよう きっとどこ切りとっても たぶん何年たっても 先までゆけるはずだ　もっと　もっと なんて　思っているんだろう そんな自分も好きだよ そんなみんなが好きだよ もうちょっと　もうちょっと　つかめそう Blue Blue Sky 目の前にある空は すごく綺麗で　誘うよ　じょうずに Blue Blue Sky 輝くあの赤い実がほしいよ 憧れのほうへ　この手のばした 進め　僕らのフロンティア Video TBA Navigation Category:Discography